


S'not that bad

by Burntblackfeathers



Series: Writing Games [19]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntblackfeathers/pseuds/Burntblackfeathers
Summary: “I’m not going to be sympathetic until you go to a doctor.” (5 minutes)





	S'not that bad

“Joly.”

Joly didn’t respond, he just blinked up at Bossuet with the saddest eyes and blew his nose again.

“Joly. My love. My sweet. My everything.” Bossuet said, “You have a cold.”

Joly groaned, “but how do you know?” he said, “I feel like death, surely it can’t just be a cold.”

He managed with a superhuman effort to lift himself to a sitting position, “Did you know that there are plenty of diseases that show up as colds symptomatically and then end up being much worse? What if it’s that?”

Bossuet sat down next to him, “I’m not going to be sympathetic until you go to a doctor.” he said cheerfully, pulling him in close.

Joly pouted, “I’m almost a doctor.” He grumbled but curled up against Bossuet and settled down. 

Bossuet caught his cold the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one tonight. If you liked it and want more, I am on tumblr as burntblackfeathers or pentopaperhandstokeys.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
